pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Patapedia:Patakonkurs
Uwaga:'''Ta strona jest projektem, nasz licznik nie liczy jej jako strony. Dziękujemy za uwagę! Druga Edycja W drugiej edycji dodaliśmy kilka nowych zasad. Zasady dodane są następujące: Patapon nie może łamać praw autorskich, Może być narysowany na kartce oraz zgłoszenie nie może łamać ToU ani Zasad. Wszelkie pytania kierujemy do administracji. Co to jest Patakonkurs? Jeżeli lubisz patapony, to na pewno spodoba Ci się ten konkurs. Widzisz, wiele osób tworzy FanArt związany z grami Patapon a my chcemy abyś i ty wykazał się kreatywnością i stworzył swój FanArt. A więc już mowię co to jest, Patakonkurs jest to konkurs, w którym tworzysz własnego patapona. Rysujesz go! Może być on zarówno w programie Paint lub tak profesjonalnym jak Adobe Photoshop CS6 lub innym tego typu. Patapon nie musi być idealny najważniejsze abyś miał dobrą zabawę i aby był oryginalny i kreatywny. Zaakceptyjemy każdego Patapona i na pewno wiele osób go ujrzy. Co się dzieje ze zwycięskim Pataponem? Zwycięski patapon zostaje umieszczony na stronie głównej Patapedii i tam każdy może podziwiać twoją kreaturę. Nagroda jednak nie jest ważna jeżeli możemy mieć satysfakcję wygranej oraz świadomość że bardzo ładnie rysujemy. Zasady Konkursu Komisja konkursu: MaciekP42 i OwocekTV #Patapon musi być narysowany przez jego autora, nie można go znaleźć w google ani innej wyszukiwarce! #Patapon musi być plikiem graficznym odczytywanym przez Wikię! #Można przesłać maksymalnie dwa patapony do konkursu! Nie więcej! #Zakazuje się wulgaryzmów oraz nieetycznych scen na obrazku z pataponem! #Wygrywa ten patapon, którego komisja uzna za najlepszego! Zgłoszenia Pataponów UWAGA! Nadszedł czas głosowania! Do końca listopada będą wyniki! Nowy konkurs będzie ogłoszony przez administratora. Examplon thumb|124px '''Nazwa Patapona: Examplon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: — MaciekP42 16:40, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Przykładowy FanArt Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Patapon mewa Nazwa Patapona: Kamomeponthumb|282px Program Wykonania: gimp Autor: Pan Dettankarmen (dyskusja) 17:33, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Jest to patapon mewa jeżdżący na ptaku Miejsce na dyskusję: Podoba mi się, jednak... czy to nie jest przypadkiem rodzaj toripona :D — MaciekP42 18:52, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Wg mnie trochę za bardzo podobny do Toripona, ale może być. OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 07:35, wrz 17, 2013 (UTC) ōkami-chan thumb Nazwa Patapona: ōkami-chan Program Wykonania: ...na kartce. Bez programów. Autor: Ja Krótki opis: Nazwałam ją ōkami, bo to po japońsku wilk. Chciałam zrobić kolejną "pataponkę", kobietę-patapona, jakim jest np. Księżniczka lub Meden. Miejsce na dyskusję: Praca pięknie zrobiona, nie mam żadnych zaczepek, jest poprostu wspaniała! Mam nadzieję że ta praca wygra! OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 18:17, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Fajne, podoba mi się — MaciekP42 18:51, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Ganjiro Nazwa Patapona: Ganjiro Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Bowmunk Master (dyskusja) 17:03, wrz 16, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Ten Patapon to UberHero który nazywa się Ganjiro.Posiada on Miecz i Nóż. Miejsce na dyskusję: Całkiem niezły. OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 07:36, wrz 17, 2013 (UTC) Homapon thumb|200pxNazwa Patapona : Homapon Program Wykoniania : Paint, oczywiście. Autor : Dragoniar39 (dyskusja) Krótki opis : Patapon, jego magia pozwala mu się przemieszczać bez użycia nóg, których i tak nie posiada. Zwykle obserwuje bitwę, a później tworzy coś na kształt kataklizmu, który działa tylko na naszego wroga. Rodzaj kataklizmu zależny jest od koloru patapona, (losowy), są to np. : Czerwony - Deszcz Meteorytów, Żółty - Prażące Słońce itd... Miejsce na dyskusję : Widać że trochę mało się postarałeś. Ale może być. OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 07:37, wrz 17, 2013 (UTC) Kodai no ōku Nazwa Patapona: Kodai no ōku (Starożytny Dąb) Program Wykonania: Paint, chociaż chciałem go narysować Autor: RainbowTerrazone (dyskusja) 20:57, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Prastary wojownik, którego imię oznacza jego starość, wzrost, chwałę i potęgę. Dzierżąc w dłoni róg wykonany z muszli dezorientuje wroga potężnym dzwiękiem. Nosi hełm (ten złoty z piuropuszem), pelerynę, nagolenniki oraz małe buty. Miejsce na dyskusję: Nawet nawet... OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 07:37, wrz 17, 2013 (UTC) ton-dapon thumb|left|200px Nazwa Patapona: Ton-DaPon Program Wykonania: Ręcznie :3 Autor: Tondenga 223 Krótki opis: Jest to zawzienty wojownik z plemienia pataponów. Uwielbia walke oraz ma świetny umysł taktyczy. Jednym słowem - generał idealny :) Miejsce na dyskusję: No no no, całkiem niezłe ;) OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 06:56, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) OrłoPon thumb|400px|OrłoPon Nazwa Patapona:'OrłoPon '''Program Wykonania:'Paint 'Autor:'V3CannasaultV3 'Krótki opis:'Co prawda jest już charibasa ale to patapon Ptak.Mój jest Orłem i jest bardziej niszczycielski '''Miejsce na dyskusję: Fajny Patapon, podoba mi się ;) OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 09:35, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) A to nie jest przypadkiem tak że to Charibassa jest na podobieństwo orła? Pan Dettankarmen (dyskusja) 12:08, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Scorpiopon thumb|400px|SCORPIOPON! Nazwa Patapona:'SCORPIOPON! '''Program Wykonania:'Paint '''Autor: Krótki opis:'''Jest to Patapon który ma trzy nogi(tak naprawdę sześc ale to jest 2D)ręce ze strzypcami i zatruty ogon! '''Miejsce na dyskusję: Fajnie wykonany Patapon, podoba mi się ;) OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 10:14, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Qūzhújiàn thumb|200px Nazwa Patapona:'''Qūzhújiàn '''Program Wykonania: Na kartce i kredkami Autor: Krótki opis: Jest to po Chińsku Niszczyciel.Chciałem zrobić patapona który niszczy wszystko co stanie mu na drodze Miejsce na dyskusję: wow! Całkiem niezłe! Podoba mi się ;) OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 11:36, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Powinien mieć japonskie imię. Rainbow DA Shark Yarogami thumb|400px Nazwa Patapona: Yarogami Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Bowmunk Master (dyskusja) 13:12, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Yarogami był jednym z Generałów Patapońskich. Niestety po tym jak Kami uratował Patapony, pomyślał żeby zrobić zemste na nim ze swoim synem Yarahami'm znaleźli kilku Pataponów w kryjówce Kami'ego. Następnie Yarogami zamienił ich w swoich podwładnych... Niestety nie zauważył że to nie byli wojownicy, a raczej zwykli chłopi z wioski. (Po prawej ten brązowy to Manekin) Miejsce na dyskusję: Fajne, podoba mi się OwocekTV, Wielbiciel Pataponów. Wpadnij na herbatkę! 13:20, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Wyglądają jak Kirby xd. RainbowTerrazone (dyskusja) 20:38, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) Tantōpon thumb Nazwa Patapona: Tantōpon Program Wykonania: Adobe Photoshop CS6 Autor: SweetCoeur Krótki opis: '''Patapon który walczy za pomocą tantō, czyli krótkich sztyletów. W lewym górnym rogu model tantō. Obrazek z przeźroczystym tłem. '''Miejsce na dyskusję: Ty to narysowałeś? Bo to wygląda na dzieło KempoGirl! Pan Dettankarmen (dyskusja) 11:27, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Ja tego nie narysowałam. Rysuje się na przykład tabletem graficznym, a ja zrobiłam to za pomocą narzędzi takich jak elipsa itp. Skończyłam ten obrazek dzisiaj. I kto to jest KempoGirl? SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 11:33, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Chodziło mi o to czy to twoje dzieło! Pan Dettankarmen (dyskusja) 11:36, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Tak, to w 100% mój obrazek. Zamierzam go również opublikować na moim deviantarcie. SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 11:42, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Kero thumb|Tak, to mój avatar. Nazwa Patapona: Kero Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Tydeus 2000 Krótki (akurat) opis: Kero to klasa którą wymyśliłem do własnego dodatku ("Patapon:Powrót") do serii gier. Nosi maskę feniksa. Odblokowujemy go na 10 poziomie Piekrona i 11 Wooyariego. Miejsce na dyskusję: Nōmu thumb|200px Nazwa Patapona: '''Nōmu (Skrzat) '''Program Wykonania: Paint Tools SAI Autor: SkrzatekKrótki opis: Ten UberHero jest mistrzem walki kataną. Siejąc spustoszenie wśród wrogów potrafi wyeliminować armię od środka. Wspierany przez duchy natury otrzymuje dodatkowy bonus do zatrucia, a oko patapona w jego masce zwiększa obronę. Dobrze uzbrojony, na czele swej armii staje się niepokonany. Miejsce na dyskusję: Fajne! Pan Dettankarmen (dyskusja) 13:40, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Yalaxus Nazwa Patapona: Yalaxus thumb|200px|Yalaxus Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: CannogabangNaVaX Krótki opis: Yalaxus kiedyś był Magiem Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję PająTon thumb|PająTon Nazwa Patapona: PająTon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Pan Cube Krótki opis: Patapon, zmieniony w pająka. Jego bronią, jest miecz, łuk oraz różdżka. Dodatkowo, do obrony używa 5-ciokątnej tarczy. Miejsce na dyskusję: Jak mi się uda, to zrobię i wstawię PająTona w wersji GIMPowej. GmenGul (Talk Me?) 13:39, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) Inventopon thumb|Inventopon Nazwa Patapona: Inventopon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Crew12 Krótki opis: Inventopon używa swoich pojazdów by za pomocą nich siać spustoszeniena polu bitwy.Używa ich też do transportu różnych ciężkich ładunków.Swe wechikuły buduje on sam w swoim warsztacie ze zdobytych wcześniej łupów.Otrzymać go można mając Cannongabanga na lvl. 16 i Jamscha na lvl. 15 Miejsce na dyskusję: